fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's All-Star Brawlfest!!
Disney's All-Star Brawlfest, also known as トゥーンズの激突！ディズニーオールスター乱闘フェスト (To~ūnzu no Gekitotsu! Dizunī Ōrusutā Rantō Fesuto or roughly Clash of the Toons! Disney's All-Stars Brawl Fest) in Japan, is a 2017 crossover fighting game developed by Capcom and published by Disney Interactive Studios. Based off an idea stemming back to concept art from the 2000's, Brawlfest ''has been described as the epitome of Disney crossover games following in the footsteps of ''Disney Infinity and a tribute to the company's 92-year history, featuring classic characters such as Mickey Mouse battling alongside modern legends such as Sora from the Kingdom Hearts ''series. The game will feature mechanics and combat similar to what is found in fighting games such as ''Tekken, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Wii U, and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 '' while also improving on various formulas and ideas found within those games. No release date has currently been set, but it has been projected for worldwide release in 2017 on various current-gen consoles. Gameplay As stated above, the gameplay of ''Brawlfest ''is a mashup of various fighting games, notably the ''Capcom Vs. ''series and ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Wii U. Fighters The roster of Brawlfest ''will feature characters from across Disney's vast animated and live-action library, with the recognizable likes of Mickey Mouse and Goofy alongside the surprising choices like Kida (from 2001's ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire) and Chicken Little (from the eponymous poorly-received 2005 film). As the game is still in development, more characters have yet to be confirmed. All characters are sorted by the release of their debut. Starting Roster Secret Roster Stages Starting Stages Music Starting Stages Yen Sid's Castle= *[ * * * * |-| Arabian Marketplace= *One Jump Ahead - Alan Menken (performed by Scott Weinger *Arabian Nights - Alan Menken (performed by Robin Williams) *A Whole New World - Alan Menken *Friend Like Me -Alan Menken * |-| Niceland Towers= *Wreck-It Ralph (song) - Henry Jackman * * * * Trivia Voice Cast *'Jason Bateman' - Nicholas "Nick" P. Wilde *'Zach Braff '- Chicken Little *'Corey Burton '- Judge Claude Frollo *'Chris Diamantopoulos '- Mickey Mouse *'Bill Farmer '- Goofy Goof *'Ginnifer Goodwin '- Judy Hopps *'James Earl Jones - '''Darth Vader *'Vincent Martella '- Phineas Flynn *'Joe Ochman '- Jiminy Cricket *'Haley Joel Osment '- Sora/Vanitas *'John C. Reily '- Wreck-It Ralph *'Thomas Sangster: Ferb Fletcher **'''NOTE: '''In the credits, Sangster is credited as Thomas '''Brodie-Sangster. *'Eden Sher - '''Star Butterfly *'Will Stamper '- Default announcer *'Cree Summer '- Kidagash "Kida" Nedakh *'Scott Weinger '- Aladdin *'Richard White '- Gaston *'Robin Williams (archived recordings) '- The Genie of the Lamp **When used as the announcer, Jim Meskimen replaces Williams. *'Ming-Na Wen - Mulan Facts *Several characters were removed during production of the game. Characters revealed include, but are not limited to Lucius O'Thunderpunch (Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja), Deadpool (from the eponymous movie; removed due to copyright issues), and Milo Thatch (from Atlantis: The Lost Empire). *Capcom was chosen as the developer of the project due to its vast history of fighting games and its partnership with Disney during the Super Nintendo era of gaming. Updates April 2016 *'04-07-2016: '''Wreck-It Ralph smashes into the fight! *'04-13-2016: 'Stick with us because Phineas and Ferb have joined the battle. Let's carpe diem! *'04-22-2016: 'Smoke bomb! Randy Cunningham joins the battle, bringing with him a large variety of ninja weapons. *'04-23-2016: 'The first wave of stages are revealed, including Arabian Bazaar, Niceland Towers, and Yen Sid's Castle. Also, Scrooge McDuck springs into action! *'04-29-2016: 'You don't meet girls like these every dynasty as Star Butterfly and Mulan have joined the battle! May 2016 *'05-04-2016: 'The force is strong with this one as Darth Vader has entered the fight! *'05-07-2016: Let's get dangerous. *'05-27-2016: '''Doobie doobie do bah doobie doh ba doo... June 2016 *'06-01-2016: 'Live fast and live free. *'06-04-2016: 'Get your pawpsicles here! *'06-??-2016: '''I sense a disturbance in the force. Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Disney Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games